ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11: The Keys of Worlds
__TOC__ Notes I REALLY need to clear up a lot of plot points before episode 13. Also, more Kiva characters! This is primarily an exposition episode, and please tell me if I leave anything unexplained, and please try to bear with this overly complicated and ridiculously hard to explain plot. Prologue Moedari had not lost all his consciousness. He had turned to stone, but not become a lockseed, and so was still somewhat aware of himself. He had not gone into the light, but was not quite aware of the world around him. But he was dreaming. He was dreaming a dream so real he could have sworn it was reality. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, and he could barely see what was surrounding him. Then he looked at his hands and arms; they were glowing slightly, as well as being far bulkier, more armored, with heavy protectors, and many colors and patterns he had not obtained before covered them. Lugeno walked and stood next to him, for the emptiness around them had formed into a sort of land. He looked far different; he was heavily crested, streaked with red, green, purple, yellow, gold, blue, black, and a few other minor colors. His body armor looked formidable. and he looked far taller than he ever had before. Suddenly a mist rose before them, and tentacles shot out of it, entrapping both ultras. Moedari winced in pain. Finem rushed to them. A voice came from the mist; "Welcome, Dekk." Finem looked at the two struggling, and then at the mist, which had reformed itself into a brightly shining creature. The mist continued. "You will die, you have failed. What use has everything been until now? You will die." Finem turned towards the Hidden One's shining form. "Yes. I will die. But you will too!" Raising his hand, Finem said, "Surrexit!" The black upon his body burst off, and Finem became white all over, shining as brightly as any star. He sounded joyful. "I now understand what I was created for. I am the savior of the omniverse. Only I can be the cause of your defeat!" Flames burst around them in blue and white explosions. Fine, threw his arms up, and the Hidden One suddenly was transformed back into mist! Slowly the mist was sucked into the body of Finem, until it disappeared entirely. Moedari found he was holding a pure white keystone. The Final Key. Opening From Zero to Hikari, they've lent you their power: Go, Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering the shining stone, That each ultra gave to you alone! If others condemn you, that doesn't matter: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering those you loved; They will send you aid from above! Darkness is seeking the light to devour: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! The fate of the world is in your hands, You can meet the world's demands! Evil will always from purity cower: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Break the chains that hold you back; Right is what the enemy lacks! Chapter One The light was so brilliant that any normal human would have been blinded. Jake, however, found that his eyes were used to it in a few minutes, and looked up to see Daigo and Mirai standing over him. "Can you tell me what's going on?" Daigo nodded. "The giant has brought you into the Light." "Giant?" Mirai stepped forward. "The Giant of Silver, Stephos. You cannot give up, or else your universe will be plunged into darkness, and the Hidden One will claim the keys and plunge the omniverse into the chaos it was before the light came. " "Am I dead?" "No. None of us are. We are waiting for our lockseeds to be revived. Until then, we wait in the light, with the keystones." "Keystones?" "Those who are dead, but cannot become one with the light." "I don't know what the hell is going on, but tell me why I'm here." Daigo stepped forward. "Follow me. I will bring you to Stephos." The Giant of Silver As the three walked forward, the light seemed to grow brighter. After some time, Jake gasped as he saw the giant. He was larger than any ultra, but looked quite similar to Lugeno. His body was more brightly colored, but remained all silver. His head was shaped differently, but his body was more armored. But his size wasn't the most impressing thing about him. The giant seemed to have an omnipotent presence, and one could feel how powerful his mind, let alone his body, was, even if they could not see him. Mirai and Daigo had taken on their Ultra forms, and stood almost up to his shoulders. "You have come at last, double." "Could someone explain what is going on?" "You are a double. You are one with two aliens who are not one with each-other." "What will happen?" Stephos stooped and picked Jake up. He walked a far distance, until he was in front of a vast curtain of silver. In it was reflected a great valley, smooth and darkly colored. Down it ran a river, which was colored the same silver as the curtain. But this river could have filled all the oceans of the earth without receding a millionth of a millimeter. The river was broken and twisted, with many branches stretching out but all receded back into it when it became a single river again, but many times more broken, filled with waterfalls and turns. "Behold the River of Time." said Stephos. "What is the future now?" asked Jake. Stephos raised his hand and Jake saw the spot where all the extremities poured back into the river. Worlds collided, many vanished, there was no order among the stars. The constellations in reality were strange, but there was only one reality. One omniverse. And above the chaos of the colliding multiverses, a dark figure ruled, surrounded by terrible minions and demons who were called the Great Names. "Behold the future! When the bounds of the magniverses are destroyed, space and time will fall out of order, and there will be one reality! One chaotic reality, like that before the Light came." "What do you think the future will be?" Jake asked. This time Jake himself was plunged into a reality. He could tell he was Moedari. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, and he could barely see what was surrounding him. Then he looked at his hands and arms; they were glowing slightly, as well as being far bulkier, more armored, with heavy protectors, and many colors and patterns he had not obtained before covered them. Lugeno walked and stood next to him, for the emptiness around them had formed into a sort of land. He looked far different; he was heavily crested, streaked with red, green, purple, yellow, gold, blue, black, and a few other minor colors. His body armor looked formidable. and he looked far taller than he ever had before. Suddenly a mist rose before them, and tentacles shot out of it, entrapping both ultras. Moedari winced in pain. Finem rushed to them. A voice came from the mist; "Welcome, Dekk." Finem looked at the two struggling, and then at the mist, which had reformed itself into a brightly shining creature. The mist continued. "You will die, you have failed. What use has everything been until now? You will die." Finem turned towards the Hidden One's shining form. "Yes. I will die. But you will too!" Raising his hand, Finem said, "Surrexit!" The black upon his body burst off, and Finem became white all over, shining as brightly as any star. He sounded joyful. "I now understand what I was created for. I am the savior of the omniverse. Only I can be the cause of your defeat!" Flames burst around them in blue and white explosions. Fine, threw his arms up, and the Hidden One suddenly was transformed back into mist! Slowly the mist was sucked into the body of Finem, until it disappeared entirely. Moedari found he was holding a pure white keystone. The Final Key. Then he snapped back to where he had been before, in the hand of Stephos, gazing at the steadily flowing river of time. "So I will be reunited with Moedari?" Stephos nodded. "I am certain of it." Chapter Two Alien Mefera pushed MIryuu back, stepping on his color timer. Lugeno transformed, pushing Mefera off the other ultraman. "So it seems I can still do some saving!" Mefera blasted the two of them with a dark beam, but it was blocked by a shining light. A female figure appeared in the center of it. "The past is now changed, now the omniverse has hope again." Miryuu stared. "Umm... I'm glad??" Lugeno nodded. "Now Owari does not have the Kiva lockseed, because it is with me. And Moedari didn't go to the universe of Kiva, instead those ships are about to attack us now. And now, I can access my Rider Form!" The female figure turned. "You cannot access your rider form yet. You need the power of him. But that does not mean you cannot receive power from me." Lugeno jumped forward, and the female figure merged with him. "Now I need a catchphrase!" Miryuu shrugged. "The Kamen Riders must have got to your head." Lugeno raised his hand, and he began to shine brightly. When the light died away somewhat, it became apparent that he was a lighter color of silver, and he had a silver cape, while his entire body was glowing. "I will save the omniverse, if it takes all the power of Heaven!" Mefera blasted another dark beam, twice as powerful. Lugeno raised his hand. BROWN SCAPULAR A brown, rectangular sheild rose in front of him, reflecting the blast back. Lugeno shrugged. "I may now be the most OP character besides Finem!" Chapter Three "How am I a double?..." Jake asked. "You died. You were killed by Picollo in this timeline, because Mater Mundaram changed Lugen-O's path, causing you to never meet your Lamier incarnation." "Incarnation?" "You have forgotten it already. But know that much life was saved because of Mamund." "Mamund?" "That's what I call Mater Mundaram, a being beyond you." ".....ok.." Jake felt his hands glowing. He heard Stephos's voice; "Go, Jake. Defeat the odds and become truly one with Moedari!" Miliken found himself swimming in a darkness. "I am part of the monster!" "Did you say something?" asked a voice he recognized as Empera's. They were pushed back. HOLY WATER "Oh s***! I need to stop him somehow!" Jake became aware that half his voice was also that of Mefilas. "This is so embarrassing." he moaned. "I am one with the host of the Ultraman you killed.." Jake and Mefilas explained the situation to Empera jr. Mefilas' brain was fairly easy to dominate. "This is so wrong." groaned Empera. "What are the writers smoking?" Zagi, Fantom and Hekar proceeded to provide backup. Miryuu un-transformed "That's too much for me." Lugeno glared. "You.. !" he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Great. Now I need to ask your mother for forgiveness -_- " Meanwhile Jakilas convinced Empera to aid them. The huge alien Mefera, actually make that Milefera, charged right into the heart of the antagonists. Dealing Hekar across the stomach, she doubled down and vanished. A cloud hovered over them, and Mefilas and Empera jr. tumbled down Fantom ran a long knife through Mefilas. Empera jr. shouted. Only Jake was left on the grass, pale and cold. Suddenly Lugeno, Fantom and Zagi were knocked down by a powerful forcewave. Empera was struck through the stomach with many blue lightning bolts. Everyone (except the dead Jake) saw a huge twister in the center of the landscape, throwing lighting about and turning the mountain behind Moedari into a valley. "I am Finem! Come and fight me, Hidden One!" The two evil ultras charged, but were quickly thrown upwards, and then thrown out of earth so hard they knocked Pluto out of orbit. Miryuu's human host was nearly flat, but protected by Lugeno. "You said something about being OP?" Ultraman King, an AU incarnation of Noah and Ultraman Legend all appeared behind Lugeno. "The end is not yours to bring, Finem!" "I will end the omniverse well. You will be first, because a beginning and an end cannot coincide." Noah glared. "What do you mean?" "You are Genisis, I am the Apocalypse. You are the Alpha, I am the Omega. You are the beginning, and I am the End. You cannot defeat me." Lugeno stood. "Fool! You'll use up all your power fighting us!" King looked around. "Let's do it somewhere else." On the surface of Venus Finem blasted Noah, King and Lugeno right through several super hot volcanoes before being blasted himself nearly a mile into the planet's surface. His blade flashed through the air and he charged, only to be blocked by Lugeno's brown scapular defence. He swung back and hit Legend in the face, receiving a punch to the gut in response. Rearing, he retaliated with another forcewave, this time blowing the other ultras into the outer atmosphere. Lugeno was worried. "Why can't I use my rider form...?" he asked himself, as he flew back towards Venus. He reached around. "The Kiva lockseed is gone! Who took it?" The delay had given Finem the time to take on Legend alone, and Lugeno was just in time to receive the lockseed. Lugeno would have suffered the same fate very quickly had AU Noah not jumped in the way of some ultimate beam and got blown back into his alternate universe. Lugeno had known that Finem's potential was huge, but never that he possessed this insane amount of power. "Why are you so set on ending everything?" "It is a better fate than what otherwise awaits it, is it not?" asked Finem. "I'm trying to change that." Lugeno responded as Ultraman King landed next to him. The two ultramen formed a strong shield together as Finem charged up an ultimatum ray, which burst through the shields like nothing. Ultraman King jumped in the way of Lugeno and the two of them were blown into the center of Jupiter. With a last push Lugeno was set free into the clean atmosphere free area of space, with another new lockseed. "I still can't do my rider form." he muttered to himself. Shining Ultraman Miryuu's human host got up painfully, when Finem hurtled to the earth, holding Lungeno limply. He threw the Ultraman against the ground. "Give me your lockseed, Lugen!" Hekar thrust a blade through Finem's back. "You wasted so much energy fighting the others that now I can beat you in my boosted form." Light flowed out of Finem in such copious quantities that it blinded the dark ultra momentarily. Finem spun around, but collapsed into his human host. Hekar's hot human form walked around him. "You did not build up enough power to wipe out the universe. Your fate is death." Jake's body levitated from the ground, and floated towards Moedari's color timer. Hekar turned, transformed, and fired a great beam. There was a huge explosion. Chunks of rock, earth and all manner of trees and houses catapulted through the air. "Nice try," Hekar turned to another priest who was standing there, "but you're gonna die to." She punched, and black-clothed man was struck deep into the earth. Lugeno shouted. A bright light caused Hekar to turn. It was emmiting from where the explosion had taken place, and a figure so bright that one couldn't quite make it out stepped forward. "I am Ultraman Moedari." Hekar looked surprised. "Where did that form come from?" "Because Jake and I both died, we were reborn as one. Now our union is perfect and unbreakable. We are one being, but we have two natures. Jake is not my human host, or my human form. Rather, this is his ultra form as well as mine. We are two and one. Because of this, I have gained the power of light!" Chapter Five Hekar stumbled back as Moedari pulled back his hand for another punch. "What is this power??" A purple cloud surrounded her and faded away. Moedari un-transformed, and started towards Father Leo who stood a little while away. Owari had gone off somewhere else, and his wife was nowhere to be seen. Jake stopped. He had come up against an invisible barrier, obviously created by Lugeno. "I know you're there." Jake snorted. "Off course I'm here! Where else would I be? I don't have insane OP mind power to go to random places in the world, like some people!" Father Leo didn't even look in his direction. "I wasn't talking to you. Now go off and take a vow of silence or something!" Jake opened his mouth for a retort, but no sound came. "Don't underestimate my mind!" If Jake hadn't been merged perfectly with Moedari, his mind would have been filled with words that can't be put here. The aged priest did a series of astounding cartwheels to avoid a series of explosions. He then teleported somewhere and reappeared behind a young-looking man, who was aiming a bazooka with considerable vehemence. Quickly pulling Taiga's hands behind his back, Leo hissed "So you stole the Kiva lockseed? Impressive, considering my mind power." "So this world is next, Lugeno?" "Yes. This world is also getting sealed into safety." A bright light caused both men to collapse. A female figure advanced. "No, Lugeno. This world will not be sealed." Father Leo got up. "But you ordered it yourself!" "No. This universe contains the container for the containing of the contained." Leo looked surprised. "You can't mean Moedari!" "I do. He has been chosen to become the Ultimate Being. It is fate. For in this millennium, the four pillars are existing together, a thing which has not happened since before this world came to be, millions of years before man." Jake felt the wall vanish, and he stumbled forward. "What does this mean?" Mater Mundaram turned towards him. "I will tell you how it came to be that the pillars exist, I will tell you that which is not written in Tekum solakk Erhhk, nor was it recorded in Urrfukeh Tekim." "Long ago, when the light was yet to come, the Giant of Silver, Stephos, faced the evil servants of the Father of Darkness. And he split up time, creating the magniverses, and universes, and the various continuities. But he was betrayed by one close, and his nation abandoned him, but they were defeated by Tirak. He left them, but was pursued by the evil, Tirak." "He found power in the heart of Tul Erhhk Solakk, and he absorbed Tirak into himself, and gained immortality. But the Father of Darkness arose, and he realized that he would have to sacrifice himself. So, to keep anyone from using his keystone to undo the seal upon the magniverses, he made it so that in each millennium there would be four pillars, among his descendants, the Ultras, whose keystones would be required all at once for the undoing of the seal." "But every so many billion years, the four exist at once. This time, three out of the four have been keystones, and only one remains." Jake looked startled. "No.. Leo told me that Lunam and himself were the two remaining!" "Lugeno is not a pillar. He merely keeps that upon himself to distract the enemy. The keystone his is pretending to be in reality belonged to Midori, your alternate incarnation. And so, I chose you as the container for this power. You will consume the five keystones, and become the Ultimate Being." Chapter Six Jake was quite tired out, and to be fair, for good reason. His head seemed to be spinning from all the info that Father Leo had been showering him with. "So... you wanted to turn me into a lockseed to seal my universe?" The priest nodded. "A lockseed can grant power to seal its own universe, and the seal can only be undone by one with the lockseed. The Final Battle should affect only one universe, and it appears Mater Mundaram has chosen yours. Also, now that I've explained myself, care to hand Kiva's lock over, Taiga" Taiga walked into the room, as if he had been there the whole time. "You came to my world to rule it, not to save it." Leo hmph'd. "That was a misunderstanding. Very unfortunate, to be sure, but I've grown out of that." Jake looked uncertain. "You're not ''a pillar? So the Hidden One has ''three ''out of five keystones?" "Correct. But I have most of the Keys of Worlds, only lacking a few like yours and Giz's." "And just because this Mater Mandara character says I am to become ultimate, my universe is going to be the place of the final battle..??" "Correct." responded Fr. Leo. Taiga leaned forward. "What is her motive? Come to think of it, what's ''his ''motive? No-one in their right mind would want to release the Great Names or bring the omniverse into chaos." Father Leo glared. "When you're a super hero, you deal with people who are most decidedly ''not ''in their right minds. As for her motives, they are to end the Hidden One." Jake replied, "But even someone who was total nuts wouldn't want to... what the hell are the Great Names?" Father Leo shrugged. "What kind of rock have you been hiding under? It's all in Tekum solakk Erhhk." (Literally translates to "Book of Great Names") Taiga and Jake looked at each other blankly. "ummmm..." Father Leo looked helplessly. "What do they teach these days? Well, I may as well narrate..." "Long ago, Stephos and the Sollux created the bonds of the magniverses. And in the seventh one, they sealed the Great names. And the Great Names are numerous, hellish creatures of abysmal origin, and their numbers are great. And-" Jake interrupted him. "Make it short." "Well, you know Cthluhuhu and other such demons? They're sealed in the Seventh Magniverse and known as the Great Names." Jake frowned. "Whoever named them did a terrible job." Chapter Seven SAVIOR headquarters (Tener Incarnation) were not the usual clean white-and-silver sci-fi high-tec buildings that such places are usually portrayed to be. The halls had high ceilings, with paintings hanging down either end, and rich carpets. Everything was furnished in the matter of some rich manor house, and the walls were ornamented with various architectural flourishes. Madame Kandakai was not in the mood to admire paintings, sculpters or the like. She strode down the long halls, looking rather determined and annoyed. "Where is Leo?" A disposable SAVIOR agent responded calmly; "He is away explaining to Dark Kiva and Moedari. He then has a meeting with another agent who just came from an alternate universe, and is currently recovering from being smashed into the earth." Kandakai rolled her eyes. "He told me he would meet me here, and he's already thirty seconds late!" The lady turned at the sound of a light cough behind her. "Actually, I am only 27.002374 seconds late, Madame Kandakai." Sozoshi glared. "That is still late enough, ''Father. Did you tell them about Finem?" The priest calmly responded "I do not need to explain to them; I do not need his help. Soon, my research will be done, and I will be able to finish Dekk off." Kandakai slapped him. "I keep telling you that will not be needed!" Father Leo turned. "Oh really? He is the whole reason for this war. He is the real villain. The Hidden One does not want to harm the omniverse any more than you or I." The other made no comment, and so the priest continued; "Did it ever occur to you that not all antagonists are murderous characters bent on domination at all costs? The Hidden One is also trying to save the omniverse....." A vase that must have been worth thousands crashed to the ground. Hekar was holding the disposable SAVIOR agent by the neck. "The writers really like plot twists," she said, "tell me everything you know, Lugeno!" Chapter Eight Jake struggled to keep up with Taiga. "What do you think you're doing?" "I will reclaim the keys of worlds from Lugeno." Jake paused briefly (dang dying really takes away your energy) before responding: "But because of that the universes are safe! And do you think you can face Lugeno?" Taiga turned glared. "Lugeno is not the god he thinks he is! We will decide our own universes' fates, not some random superhero with a weird obsession for burning himself." Jake tripped on a jutting root, got back up, and shot right back; "Do you even know where to find him??" "No, but SAVIOR will." At SAVIOR headquarters.. Lugeno teleported behind Hekar and flung her through the stone floor and down several stories, right through the kaiju shelter's roof. She landed in the cement floor of the shelter, cracking it from top to bottom. While she was falling, Lugeno teleported there and grabbed the disposable SAVIOR agent, and put him on one of the floors they were passing. Lugeno teleported all three Ultras outside while mentally fixing the damage to the building. Lugeno turned to face Hekar, and rushed forward, but was stopped by Lunaram. Meanwhile a herd of snake-like creatures attack Lugen, summoned by Dark Kiva (Taiga) who was walking towards them. Lugeno brushed them off, muttering something about "annoying insects" while Dark Kiva jumped for the most insane rider kick ever... Lugeno hmmphed. BROWN SCAPULAR Dark Kiva rebounded off the shield of Lugen's sacred form and shot off to his own universe. Lugeno grabbed the Kiva lock as it came to him. "Now I can regain my rider form." Lunaram vs Hekar Hekar blocked Lunaram's punches, and fired a beam. Lunaram countered, and her Malon beam cancelled out the dark one. Hekar rushed forward with a large blade, and Lunaram counted with a curved saver made of light. The two fenced for a while, until Hekar stabbed Lunaram in the side. Lunaram rolled out of the way as the blade crashed down by her, and kicked Hekar in the breast. She then charged up her Argentium beam, and Hekar was blown into the surface of the moon. Lunaram flew up after her, but received a beam to her own chest, and flew backwards through several mountains and into the centre of a crater. Her colour timer appeared/. Hekar charged, but Lunaram left upwards and switched to Geluna mode, and froze Hekar solid. Hekar rushed out at her, but Lunaram changed to Vitra mode and dodged the attacks. Lunaram then turned. "Now I will use my Stella mode." With two shining white sabres, Lunaram rushed forward, battering mercilessly. Hekar's sword shot out of her grasp and shot away, stabbing right through Mars before hurtling into the sun. Two slashes. "It was a mistake to face me in space, Hekar." A black lockseed appeared briefly before vanishing into black smoke. Lunaram stooped to pick up the Midori keystone, but was stopped by Finem. "I'll be taking that." The darkly coloured Ultra vanished away. "Damn you!" shouted Lunaram. "I will defeat you as well! I will become more powerful than the sun!" Madame Kandakai stalked Tokyo, ignoring all else. Owari and Sozoshi were now opponents. Conclusion From the Silver Star to this green earth, Strive to prove them what you're worth! If no one notices, keep fighting forever; Its not for fame that you now endeavor! Moedari! the stars yet shine in the sky; Moedari! To the silver-hued future fly! Don't get discouraged, never give in; What matters is NOW, not what has been! Destiny calls across moons of azure; The fates sing of a darkened future; Don't be afraid, push them out of the way! Do not despair; night is followed by day! Your heart is yet throbbing; all is not lost Much is still lovely, even the frost. Moedari! From this earth to the silver star, A light is shinning, though it comes from afar! Notes Well, I straightened up some things, but might have just turned up more questions.. Also, the final arc is coming, and one major antagonist is down! Next on Ultraman Moedari See Lugeno's final form as he smashes through the moon! Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity